1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming device and an image-forming method, in which a latent image formed on a photoreceptor is developed using a toner, the developed toner image is transferred onto a transfer belt, the toner image on the transfer belt is transferred onto a recording paper or another medium, the transferred toner image on the medium is fused and fixed, and an image is formed.
2. Background Technology
Regarding conventional image-forming devices, there is known a technique in which a concaved portion provided to a body part of a transfer roller is provided with a pawl member and a pawl seat member capable of gripping an edge part of a transfer material along the axial direction of the rollers, wherein a toner image formed on an intermediate transfer member or a similar element is transferred to the transfer material while the transfer material is gripped by the pawl member and the pawl seat member. An example of an application of this technique is described in Patent Citation 1 (Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2006-513883). In Patent Citation 1, there is disclosed an image-forming device in which the transfer material is gripped, during transfer, by a gripping member provided to a concaved portion of a transfer roller; and the transfer material is released after transfer is complete. According to a conventional image-forming device such as that described above, it is possible to prevent the transfer material from becoming displaced during transfer, and to perform the transfer in a reliable manner.
Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2006-513883 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.